warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valleystar
This cat belongs to Rain. Do not touch. |-| In a nutshell = Valleystar || '''In a nutshell Valleystar is an auburn she-cat with white blaze on her nose and bright green eyes. She is quite calm and thinks things over, very proud of her clan. Supposedly she is skittish around the other clans, or cats she does not know. |-| Appearance = '''Valleystar || '''Appearance Valleystar is a dark auburn-furred cat with a white blaze on her nose. Her bright green eyes are slightly tired looking, but friendly. Her head and body is coated in thin auburn fur, growing deeper as it descends, giving her almost a sort of ombre. Her tail is unusually long, though not so by ValleyClan standards. She has a few tears in her ears. Valleystar has few scars, though one on her neck is most noted. Valleystar is usually wearing a smile as she watches her clan- though her thoughts can turn dark very quickly, unfortunately she was the victim of a tragic past, and guilt is quite a lot to bare. |-| Personality = '''Valleystar || 'Personality Valleystar is a calm calculating sort of cat. She assesses the situation, thinks, and tries to calmly bring out a peaceful result. She encourages most cats around her, and to quite a few, she's a hero. Unfortunately, some things are hard to hide. Valleystar can get angry, like, very angry, though only to those who betrayed her trust, or loyalty. She care deeply for her clan, trying to get to know each and every one perfectly, and is slightly frustrated with Shadefur when he discourages her. She's rarely wrapped up in her own thoughts, trying to be as helpful as she can, and no matter how hard she tries- she can't stop accidentally teasing Shineclaw. Unfortunately, when around other clans- she gets a bit skittish. Their judging eyes stare her down as she tries to serve a clan, though she gets a long a bit better with Tree, considering they used to be friends- but as Marsh and Rock look at her, she feels like she can hear their thoughts, ''Why is a dirty rogue leading a clan? She should be fought off, not welcomed. Most of her clanmates don't understand her that well, but Valleystar doesn't mind, it's better, for all of them, if they didn't know what cat she truly was. |-| History = '''Valleystar || '''History Valley was born into a litter of three kits, including herself, and birthed by a motherly She-cat named Spring. Unfortunately, the third kit, Valley's brother, died at birth, causing grieving for their lost brother. Spring had many litters before, most of them never surviving, so she fought with all her might to keep her she-kits alive. Valley had a sister named Lavender, who took a resemblance to their cream-pelted mother. Valley, however, looked nothing like her sister nor mother. Spring often said Valley reminded her fondly of their father, Twig, who was captured by a twoleg and never seen again. The two sisters grew under their mother's loving care, setting up a den by a small stream. Valley never liked the fish they caught, and often went hunting for rabbit meat instead, to her mother's displeasure. One day, when the kits were about six moons old, Lavender convinced Valley to go into the woods with her. Due to Lavender's endless pushing, Valley finally agreed, and snuck out of the den to go into the forest. Valley was very skittish, jumping at every sound, it felt as if the darkness was closing in- after a while, Valley realized Lavender's pelt was not touching hers, and she was alone in the darkness of the night. Valley couldn't find her, after looking everywhere she could see, she called out, but to no avail. She finally heard a mew in the darkness. But it wasn't Lavender. It was a strange tom-kit. His pelt was brown, and he looked quite handsome. The tom called himself Rowan, and Valley talked for a bit. She then heard her mother calling for her, and fled back into the trees, towards home, promising to meet him again. And she did. Lavender got suspicious, and Valley finally told her. Unfortunately, Lavender disliked Rowan as much as carrion. Valley and Lavender had endless fights about him, but then Spring fell ill. Lavender and Valley were almost twelve moons old, and their mother was quite old, and they knew she wouldn't live through it. The two siblings focused all their time on caring for their mother on her final days, and sadly, she died soon after. Lavender had planned to roam the fields and forest, to live like a loner, and fend for herself and Valley. Though, Valley had her own plans, and had arranged for Rowan to come with them. Lavender was furious when he came over soon after they buried Spring, and talked with Valley, trying to convince her to make Rowan not come, when Valley refused, Lavender swore Rowan would back stab her, and that Valley was being an idiot. However, Valley was too angry to apologize, and left Lavender, setting off with Rowan instead. A few hours along the trail, they came to a Thunderpath, and the sight upon it was horrid. Lavender's body lay, battered on the black road. Valley frantically dragged her off- but it was too late, Lavender was already dead. Valley grieved heavily, sobbing for days, in that time, Rowan began to sneak off, Valley buried her sister, then realizing Rowan was gone, went searching for him. Valley then found him- purring in a twoleg's lap. She was shocked, which quickly turned to fury as she realized Rowan had abandoned her for the life of a kittypet. She roamed, trying to push all of her grief behind her. It was heavier than she'd ever imagined. She learned the names of the rogues around the area, encountering Tree, a local loner, around the area the most. Then the cats came. They wanted the land to themselves, but Valley stood up for herself- and surprisingly, she saw Tree did the same. She then found herself roped into clans. It was the most nerve-racking thing she'd ever done, but she held her own, and became a clan leader, along with a new name, Valleystar. She was very surprised at this, and still wasn't sure about the other two, but it finally almost felt like home- or as much as it could ever be. She became friends with her loyal Deputy, Shineclaw, and couldn't help teasing her sometimes. It felt like her heart had become whole again, her family was back- though in different cats, their spirit lived on, as they watched her and helped her loyally lead her clan. Then one day Rowan came back into her life- wanting to apologize, and run off with her. She refused, chasing him out of Clan territory, and meeting another rogue, Zorro, who was injured. Her patrol brought the loner back to camp, where he was healed- Valleystar then found a cat with milky eyes and a grey tabby pelt who asked for Rowan, his apparent half-brother. She told him the story, and her told her his. Valleystar was appalled that Rowan had abandoned his own family to be with her, and then only to run off to the twolegs. His name was Heron, and Valleystar invited him back to camp, much to her own surprise, and figured out he was blind. After a while, he left- going off to find his brother, and leaving Valleystar behind. |-| Family Tree = '''Valleystar || 'Family Tree '''Mother: ' Spring - A cream pelted she-cat with caring brown eyes and short fur. 'Father: ' Twig - A auburn tabby tom with green eyes, long fur and one nicked ear. 'Sisters: ' Lavender - A cream pelted tabby she-cat with a hint of lavender in her fur, dark green eyes and short fur. 'Brothers: ' Pebble - A lifeless silver tabby tom with brown eyes and short fur. |-| Gallery = '''Valleystar || '''Gallery Valleystar.png|colored base ValleystarCloseup.png|drawn by dreaming, based from a free to use website Woopcat.png|by galcatty |-| Extra = '''Valleystar || 'Extra Valleystar is probably one of the most complicated Warriors ocs I've made. Usually I keep it simple, but her bringing up as a loner, and sorrow makes her one of the perfect characters. When I first saw what people had planned for her, I can admit, I was a little scared of making someone so skittish. Then I realized she didn't have to be. Caring to her clan, skittish to outward characters, yes, some could call her a coward, though she wouldn't care. The soft touch she brings to her clan makes me break in tears sometimes, I've almost never been more proud of a character before. Her story is good, and I want to punch Rowan in the face and hug Lavender, and mourn with them about Spring. All those things I want to do, then I realize these characters are fictional. I have a strong bond with each of them, up from caring Valleystar, right down to twisted Rowan. Thank you for reading. ''Code format was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 '' Other coding elements by Dreaming''' about format code. '' Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Important Figures Category:ValleyClan Category:Usable Characters Category:Content (Rain The FanWing)